Snow Harpy
is a Enemy in Dragon's Dogma. A smaller version of the other Harpy varieties, though unlike its cousins it does not possess the beautiful face typical of its kind. Snow Harpies use similar attacks such as carrying foes and singing to induce sleep; however are also capable of expelling a freezing breath. They are very weak to Fire-based attacks, otherwise use regular Harpy tactics to take them out. __TOC__ Attacks Related quests * An Airborne Plague (slay 8 Snow Harpies) Locations *Soulflayer Canyon *Northface Forest *Hillfigure Knoll Tactics ;In flight * Ideally, Snow Harpies and other flying enemies should be picked off from afar while they are perched on a tree branch or on roosting on the ground. Long range bow skills such as the Ranger's Comet Shot, Assassin's Lyncean Sight, or just Strider's Mighty Bend are effective. Although Magick Bolt and Focused Bolt are effective, at far distance Mage spells such as Ingle can be manually aimed, and remain effective for some distance outside the targeting range. *With the Magic Archer class harpies are relatively easy enemies as the core skill Seeker auto aims and homes for easy takedowns. *Once in flight, harpies are much more difficult to shoot down for bow users: skills with a wide area such as Endecad Shot or Pentad Shot may be useful. Splinter Dart is also effective against aerial enemies of properly timed. **With normal bow shots the archer will need to compensate for the flight of the arrow, and the movement of the harpy. *Harpies will often take the same flight path as other Harpies. If you notice this, sniping them down in a row is a simple task. *It is possible to take down a flock of Harpies all in a single strike. Simply use any Lightning-based skill and hope that the chain lightning secondary effect occurs, as it will branch off and strike all Harpies (and any other enemies and destroyable objects) in the vicinity, sending them all to the ground and making them easy targets. * All shortbow and longbow users: Equipping Oil Arrows and then using a Fire buff will set these arrows on fire, effective against Snow Harpies; this is the poor Arisen's Blast Arrow, which are even more effective. ;Class specific melee skills * Fighters : Skyward Slash or Heavenward Lash slashes upwards to bring down flying enemies. Shield Drum can lure them down to striking range. *Warrior : Use light regular jumping attacks to swat them down. Battle Cry / War Cry can lure them down to striking range. * Striders : Ensnare or Implicate will pull them down from the sky. Helm Splitter can be used to attack enemies at height. * Magick Archers : Dark attractive magics such as Vortex Trail or Shadowshackle are useful against harpies. Explosive Bolt is effective against close groups. * Mystic Knight: Use Vortex Sigil to trap harpies in place. Alternatively a well aimed Sky Rapture works like Burst Strike for Flying enemies. Magick Cannon can pick them off from a safe distance. *When grounded, they can be grabbed and thrown off a cliff. Surprisingly, they don't make any attempt to regain flight and usually die on impact. *Fighters, Mystic Knights and Warriors can grapple Harpies on the ground to reduce their defence even further. ;General *As with other flying enemies, setting the wings on fire will cripple them, turning them into flightless birds. *On being carried off my a harpy it is possible to be caught once dropped, avoiding fall damage. Requesting aid from pawns may put them in a better position to make the catch. * If a pawn gets Frozen solid by a Snow Harpy's breath, the Arisen should simply grab them and put them back down to unfreeze them. Rewards *Glacial Pinion *Elongated Claw *Glacial Rectrix Videos Trivia *This is the third enemy encountered in the prologue. Gallery |-|Videos= Gallery= Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen Screenshot 079.jpg Screenshot - Fighting Harpy.jpg Screenshot - Harpy.jpg Screenshot Harpy.jpg Dragon's Dogma - Dark Arisen Screenshot Harpy.jpg Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen Screenshot Harpy.jpg harpy_castle.jpg harpy_dive.jpg harpy_ice.jpg es:Harpía de las nieves Category:Flying-Beasts Category:Enemies Category:Creatures